


Weekday Morning

by glim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pancakes, morning person steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Steve makes breakfast, Sam and Bucky spend some time reading. It's a good morning for six a.m.





	Weekday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For stupidnobleidiot, who wished for Sam/Steve/Bucky + breakfast fluff for a birthday ficlet. <3

There's a faint clatter, and a dip in the mattress, and while Sam's awake enough to be pretty sure the two aren't actually connected, he drags himself further awake anyway. 

Next to him, Bucky's sitting up in bed, reading a paperback crime novel probably as old as he is that he found at the thrift shop. He's wearing a tee-shirt with the boxers he fell asleep in last night, so he's been up for a little while at least. Never mind the shirt's on inside out, probably Steve's, and probably not particularly clean.

Sam groans and tries really hard not to think this early in the morning about how weird his boyfriends are. He's not even sure which one's worse, Bucky or Steve.

Actually, speaking of Steve...

There's another clattering sound from the kitchen, and Sam shoves his head under the pillow. "I don't trust him," he mutters, determined to ignore whatever's doing long enough to get more sleep. 

"He's fine." Bucky's right hand slips under the blankets to stroke Sam's shoulder. He shifts a little so Sam can curl in closer, and keeps on reading and rubbing Sam's back until Sam drifts off again. 

A few minutes later it's not the clatter of dishes, but a muffled "oh _gosh_ " that gets Sam's attention. He sits up next to Bucky, waits, and then shakes his head. 

"I can't do it. I have to go make sure he's not burning down my kitchen." 

Bucky laughs, quiet and low, and though he doesn't look away from his book, not even when Sam leans in to kiss him on the shoulder good morning, Sam can see the faint, genuine smile that touches his eyes. 

Sam shuffles into the kitchen to find Steve not only awake, but showered, dressed in a tee shirt and running shorts, and peering hopefully through the oven window. 

"Oh, no," Sam says. "You know, there was a reason you were only allowed to do Pop-Tarts for a while there." 

"No, no, it's fine," Steve replies, and the smile he gives Sam is big and bright and ridiculous. "It's going to be a pancake." 

"A ... pancake?" 

Steve nods. He goes on about recipes, and oven pancakes, and the internet, but after a minute Sam holds up a hand. 

"I need so much coffee. You realize it's six in the morning? You also realize you didn't get back last night until after one a.m.?" When Steve just nods again and smiles, Sam sighs and gets himself a mug. At least chipper, running on four hours of sleep Steve remembers to make coffee, even if he doesn't drink it all the time. 

Sam makes Steve wait until he's had at least half a cup of coffee before he lets Steve go back to talking about breakfast recipes he discovered that morning, though he does let Steve wrap himself up around Sam while they talk. 

By the time Bucky appears, Sam's heard all he needs to about pancake recipes. Steve's chest pressed against his back is nice, though, as is the way Steve's voice has that low, hushed early morning tone. 

"Was he always like this?" Sam leans back into Steve and smiles his approval when Bucky settles in next to them by the counter. "So early in the morning?" 

Bucky gets the look on his face that he does every so often, like he's going through all the files in his mind marked 'Steve,' and frowns thoughtfully. After a half-minute or so, his expression softens and he nods. 

"Yeah. Used to wait up for me to come home from working second shift, then be up with the birds the next morning. Fucking annoying," Bucky says, but in that fond way he has with Steve. 

Steve gives Bucky a pleased smile and a cup of coffee. "Oh, come on. You liked it when I woke you up." 

Bucky shakes his head, but half-smiles, half-scowls at the coffee and when Steve tries to nuzzle his hair. He pulls Sam away from Steve so they can sit and drink their coffee in relative peace while Steve checks the oven and starts cracking eggs. 

The caffeine puts Sam in a much, much better mood, as do the pancakes and scrambled eggs they end up having for breakfast. So much so that when he finds himself on the sofa after breakfast with another cup of hot coffee, reading the paper while Bucky picks his book up again, and when Steve ends up next to Sam, half-asleep and muzzily affectionate, Sam's pretty sure he doesn't have too much to complain about.


End file.
